


Scan

by SerpentineJ



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Backscatter Glasses, Eye Spy references, F/M, I just got really into this fandom, SO, Skoulson - Freeform, all the way, because x-ray glasses, boo yah, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye <i>really</i> likes those backscatter glasses.</p><p>Or: The one in which Skye uses the glasses from Eye Spy on each member of the team. Skoulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scan

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: You know the after-scene with Fitz and Ward playing poker? Yup.
> 
> Also, I’ve thrown out… any kind of science regarding those glasses. Basically Skye uses them to watch her co-workers naked. And that is possible, because she has… backscatter voodoo magic or something.

**i) Fitz**

She cocks her head, running her eyes over his body. Honestly, this had started as a spark of curiosity: what were Fitz and Simmons hiding under those clothes? Is there a… _legitimate_ reason for Fitz’s social awkwardness?

This is probably a breach of privacy, she knows. 

Fitz has really nothing to be ashamed of, though. Not Skye’s type, but not bad, stomach flat and arms slim, a light dusting of brown hair in all the right places.

Apparently working in the lab doesn’t directly correlate to unhealthiness.

**ii) Simmons**

Of course, now that she’s looked at Fitz, Skye has to see Simmons. 

She nearly whistles when she turns on the backscatter: Gemma is very well proportioned, slim waist flaring into slightly wider hips (the word “hourglass” comes to mind), nice breasts (Skye’s actually a little jealous) and long legs. 

Skye makes a note to bring FitzSimmons out more. They need to experience youth (and by youth, she means going home with strangers). 

**iii) Ward**

Skye thought Ward would be the most impressive. She hits the activation button, completely ready to be blown away. 

She’s decidedly unimpressed.

He looks, honestly, like a Ken doll; well-proportioned, muscled, fit. Dark hair snakes through private places and there’s not a tan line in sight.

In all honesty, it’s a bit boring. Completely predictable in every sense.

He’s attractive, but it’s not enough to keep her attention for more than a few minutes. She turns off the backscatter and returns to her Tumblr feed, a bit of… disappointment? Curling in her stomach.

**iv) May**

“Holy shit.” Skye says when the edited image flickers before her eyes.

May keeps herself in freaking _phenomenal_ shape.

Her arms are wiry; not exactly muscled, but… the word that comes to mind is sinewy. Her legs are the same; not an ounce of extra fat or loosening skin, stomach flat and skin tanned. 

Skye watches for a bit as she does her combat training, marveling at how much control she exerts, the grace she moves with. Her limbs move with silent fluidity and an understated strength.

Those early-morning Tai-Chi sessions must be _really_ good.

**v) Coulson**

It takes her days before she can gather up the guts to use the glasses on Coulson. It feels… slightly wrong, to be disregarding his preferences.

She knows that’s complete hypocritical bull, seeing as she’s used them on every other member of their team, but still. It’s the thought that counts, right?

Besides, she’s curious. Like, really, really curious. What _is_ he hiding under all those suits?

Skye nearly chokes when she hits the ‘on’ switch on the glasses. 

“God.” She half breathes. He’s not doing anything unusual; sitting at his desk, writing… something. Probably doing paperwork.

But he’s so freaking _attractive_.

Muscled arms, flat stomach, strong legs. His skin is pale, slightly freckled, and brown hair is scattered in varying thicknesses. His face is set in a frown of concentration that she has the strangest urge to kiss away, brow furrowed and lips pursed. She wants to smooth the tension away from his face with her fingertips, trace the lines around his mouth and eyes, lick the tips of his ears.

He gets up and Skye is struck by how gracefully he moves. For a man of his height (not tall, honestly), he’s remarkably fluid, muscles controlled, movements sure. There’s a confidence there she finds undeniably hot.

She’s staring. 

~~~~~~

She spends what feels like hours wearing those glasses, holed up in her bunk with a ‘busy!’ sign taped to the door, following him through the hallways of the Bus when she looks up from her laptop.

**vi) The Aftermath**

“Skye?” Phil knocks on the door to Skye’s bunk. “Are you in there?”

A muffled, “Come in!” sounds from the room and he slides the door open, unsurprised at seeing her curled up on her bed with her laptop. “O-oh. Hey. What’s up, AC?”

He doesn’t protest at the nickname. “Dinner’s ready. Gemma cooked.”

“Gemma?” She perks up. “Did she make-“

Phil grins. “Yes, it’s her fettuccini alfredo.”

She makes a small sound of satisfaction, grinning, and closes the lid of her computer. 

He frowns. “Skye, are you alright? You look a little flushed.”

“Wh-what? I’m fine. Completely fine.” She gets up. Phil sees she’s looking… everywhere but at him. “Let’s go get some food, yeah?”

She makes to walk out the door he’s currently filling, eyes still fixed on the ground. He grabs her arm, gently, unconsciously pulling her against him. Skye lets out a sound that some would describe as a squeak (though later she will deny any such sound leaving her mouth).

Her face is on fire now, blood rushing to her cheeks. Coulson frowns. “You really don’t look great. Have you had your physical?”

“Seriously, Coulson, I’m fine.” She says, trying to pull away from him, flushed and evasive. “I-I…” 

He narrows his eyes. Blushing, avoiding eye contact, evasiveness…

“What’s wrong? Tell me.”

She stops, eyes impossibly wide as she looks at him, and suddenly she’s kissing him. Their lips fit together, slowly, softly, and Phil’s eyes widen in surprise before responding with enthusiasm.

When they break apart, Skye can practically hear the smirk in his voice. “You could have just said, you know.” He jokes, grinning at her.

She kisses him again, quickly, and pulls away. “What fun would that be?”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Augh, I’m not really happy with this, but I find Skye’s character especially kind of… difficult to write. Especially as her and Phil’s character growth during the series has made it hard to get a fix on a definite personality… This was kind of a test run, hope it went alright!
> 
> Comments will be met with internet hugs. :D


End file.
